The present invention is related to message processing, and, more specifically to processing a message in a transport.
There are various instances when a message (such as a data message, a video message, and the like) is sent to a transport (such as a car, a truck, a motorcycle, a train, a boat, and the like) which may be stationary, moving, or temporarily stationary (or temporarily moving). For example, a message containing a software upgrade for a system in a car may be sent via a wireless or a wired manner to the car. In such an instance, the car would receive the message and a decision would be made whether to process such a message. If the decision is to process the message, certain mechanisms would be enacted to ensure proper processing of the message in an efficient and safe manner.